Antes que te Vayas
by Alexia C. Candy
Summary: Jacob tenía que decir algunas cosas a Bella, antes que ella se fuera por siempre. Sin parejas, apenas un punto de vista unilateral JxB. jajaja


Ahora no tenía más salida

**Concideraciones iniciales:**

No soy Stephenie Meyer, por tanto, esta es una historia más que ficticia. Esto infelizmente no ocurrirá en Breaking Dawn. XD

**Antes de que**** te vayas**

Ahora no tenía más salida. Me casaría con Edward. Era el fin de mi cuento de hadas, con el 'felices por siempre' y esta vez era por siempre mismo. Después de esto todo se solucionaría. Ahora no había más nada que hacer a no ser esperar por mi tan esperado día. Pero entonces porqué me sudaban las manos, y sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho. No acostumbraba sentir esto mientras estaba con Edward, y este estaba a mi lado en este momento. Me sentí culpada por no aprovechar mi tiempo con él.

Estábamos en mi cuarto. La boda sería en Forks, a pedido de Alice, que quería el mayor número de personas posible. Me acurruqué en su brazo de mármol, intentando que no notara mi tristeza. Siempre tenía que agradecer a Dios que yo fuese la única que Edward no podía leer la mente.

Mi novio se movió, y en un segundo estaba en pie al lado de la cama, e yo apenas pude sentir el vacío antes que mi cuerpo todo pudiera sentir la cama, que aún tenía la marca de su peso. Él me sonrió. Al parecer no notaba mi tristeza. Estaba quedando buena en ocultar mis sentimientos.

Charlie viene. – Dijo, y cuando pareció moverse hasta la ventana le paré.

No vas a esconderte en el ropero? – pregunté, notando que no haría como siempre.

No... La novia necesita de un tiempo sin el novio antes de la boda. Me voy a casa, y contaré los segundos para verte de nuevo. – Y se fue, antes de que yo pudiera preguntar si no podía sacar esta parte.

La puerta se abrió y Charlie apareció por ella, sin poder ocultar su cabreamento.

Como estás? – Vi como hacía esfuerzo para no preguntarme si había desistido.

Bien, y tu?

No es a cordialidades que me refiero... – Entró completamente en el cuarto, y se sentó en la cadera que usaba para el computador. – Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Completamente. – y sentí nuevamente el vacío doliendo.

Pero... Bella, - su voz se tornó triste, con una nota de súplica. – por qué tienes que irte? No puedes casarte y simplemente quedarte?

Papá... – Ya conseguía decirlo de una manera convincente. – Ya soy adulta. No puedo quedarme por siempre bajo tu ala o la de mamá.

apenas hiciste la mayoridad. No sos adulta, Bella! No sabes si mañana descubrirás que Edward es apenas un amor de escuela. Esto todo es muy precipitado.

Edward es el primero y único amor de mi vida. – Y una puntada me dolió nuevamente en el corazón, y más parecía un dolor físico que emocional.

Nunca estuviste con nadie más, Bella. Nada sabes de lo que te perderás. – Y se levantó, no dejando que le replicara, envuelto en pensamientos. Estos probablemente envolvían René.

Y me quedé sola. Tan sola como no me sentía a meses. En la oscuridad de la habitación intenté librarme de pensamientos nocturnos y me acurruqué en la colcha hasta quedarme dormida.

En medio a la noche, sentí un contacto caliente sobre mi piel y mismo dormida y sin abrir los ojos sabía qué era. Mejor, quien.

Jake? – susurré inaudiblemente, pero sabía que me oía perfectamente.

Perdón... No quería despertarte... – su tacto desapareció de mi piel, y tan rápido sentí el frío de forks tomar su lugar. Abrí los ojos y comprobé que se estaba yendo.

Jake... – Él volvió a mirarme, ya en pie frente a la ventana. Su piel se iluminaba con la luz de la luna. – Supe que te habías marchado... – mantuve oculta mi pregunta. Su expresión me dolió en el pecho en el mismo lugar que había dolido anteriormente.

Yo... no podía quedarme... necesitaba... tiempo. – Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Me senté en la cama, mirándole fijamente. – Ya me voy... No volveré a incomodarte. Solo... Quería verte colorada por ultima vez. – se rió con irónica tristeza, incorporándose para irse.

No te vayas. – Intenté no traspasar la súplica que esta frase tenía, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano. Él se volvió más una vez. Parecía que aquél rostro nunca había visto una sonrisa. Mi sonrisa.

Algún día, en otras circunstancias, esta frase me traería mucha felicidad. – Miró al suelo. No supe como, pero ya estaba de pie. mi entrecejo frunció. Estaba segura que pronto mi rostro se inundaría.

No lo hagas más difícil, Jake. – Cerré los ojos. Quería centrarme. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos acabasen con mi último encuentro con Jacob.

No lo hago. Solo pienso en lo que sería más fácil. – Cerró los puños y sus labios gruesos afinaron. – Bella... Si... Si este... Edward nunca hubiera existido.

Probablemente no estarías enamorado de mí. Ni yo de ti. – miré la ventana, intentando no mantener sus ojos ligados a los míos.

Estaría. Desde el momento que te vi en la playa estaría enamorado de ti. – Le miré instintivamente. – Para algunos la imprimación simplemente no acontece, porque ocurrió antes de la transformación.

Esto... Debe ser muy doloroso. – Ya sentía mi rostro humedecido. Él concordó.

Más de lo que te imaginas. Te engañas cuando piensas que pienso en vos a cada segundo solamente por que necesitabas de información e yo era el único idiota que tenías para seducir. – Miré al suelo, culpablemente. – Pero mismo que fuera solo para esto, para mí estaba muy bueno el hecho de que apenas hablase conmigo.

Yo... Apenas no sé por que todo tuvo que ser tan difícil.

Por que yo tuve que meterme en el camino alegre de la parejita feliz. – Él me miró dolorido. – Por que no podía ser apenas aquél instrumento que usaste para hacer el vacío que el chupa-sangre había dejado. Y bueno, qué otra utilidad tendría después que volviese? Y mira! Porque tuviste que enamorarte justo de este instrumento?

Como podes creer que yo pienso de esta forma? – Las lágrimas corrían sin parar por mi rostro ya empapado. Estaba frío. Como deseaba sentir nuevamente la luz de su sonrisa.

Puede que no sepa que piensas así, pero esta es la verdad. En el hondo siempre lo fue. – puso la mirada fija en la moldura de la ventana. – Sabes... Yo podía haber muerto en el momento que te dejé en tu casa aquella noche, cuando la chupa-sangre había vuelto. No sé. Supe en aquél momento que sería mi último momento de paz.

Yo hubiera muerto junto. – Di un paso en su dirección.

Pero no es lo que harás ahora? No es lo que harás con todos? – Sentí una puntada en el pecho. – Me matarás, Bella. Matarás a tu padre, a tu madre. A cada uno de los que conociste en tu vida. Luego de algunos años todos dejaran de existir mismo, pero a partir del momento en que nos dejar, ya estarán todos muertos.

No... Todos vivirán sus vidas como siempre lo hicieran. Mi madre está feliz con Bill. Mi padre vivió solo todos estos años. Y vos encontrarás otra persona...

Te subestimas mucho.

No... Vos me superestimas.

Bueno... Ahora no importa. Necesitas dormir para el gran día. – Él volvió a ver la ventana, bañado por la luz lunar, y pronto me vi a su lado, tocando su piel. El despegó me tacto como se le quemase. – Disculpa, tu mano está helada. – Yo le miré antes de que pusiera nuevamente la corazonada y pude ver una media sonrisa.

No quería que esto acabase así.

Prefería haberte quedado con mi imagen sonriendo en la cama, mientras te dejaba libre para seguir...

Esto... Es verdad. Prefería tener por siempre tu sonrisa clavada en mi mente.

Ya nada me hará sonreír. Deberías saber de esto. No deberías haber abierto los ojos.

No serviría para nada, por que era con vos que yo soñaba antes de despertar.

Lo sé... – Me acordé que hablaba mientras dormía. Esto era vergonzoso. – Y sé que hasta la última noche que duermas soñarás conmigo. Y continuarás pensando en mí hasta el último segundo que tu corazón lata, pues sentirás en él el vacío que correspondía a mí. – Me preguntaba como él sabía todo esto. – Y seguro que sentirás algo mismo después de que esto acontezca.

Pero ocurriría lo mismo si dejara a Edward para estar con vos. Y Edward llevaría casi todo mi corazón. Él es el amor de mi vida.

Pero duraría mucho menos el dolor, no? Por que siendo humana las cosas se van. Evolucionarás con todos, y luego de vivir algunos años con otro tipo de felicidad, una que incluya una familia de verdad, tu padre y tu madre, yo e hijos, el dolor se irá despacio, por que el vacío a los pocos se irá llenando. Y que será de la vida que elegiste? Solo tú y él. Tú, él y unos pares a más de chupa-sangre. Una vida parada en el tiempo, viviendo por años con las mismas personas, que nunca cambiarán, siempre sabrán lo que vendrá al frente. Los problemas estarán resueltos. No habrá más historias excitantes que acordarse, solo aquellas que serán demasiado dolorosas para acordarse, pues me envolverán. – Cerré más una vez los ojos y en el mismo instante vino la imagen de Rosalie.

Por que ahora? Por que tenías que decirme esto? Estás siendo demasiado duro. – Permanecí con los ojos cerrados intentando librarme de las imágenes.

Por que? Y qué? Ya sabias de esto, no? O nunca te pusiste a pensar en nada de esto? Prefería engañarte, no pensando en las consecuencias, con miedo de que desistiera de seguir con tu romance juvenil.

Y eso que nosotros tenemos? No es justo esto? Luego verás otras chicas mucho más lindas que yo e iras tras ellas.

Pero si esto ocurriera, lo que creo imposible, tendrías otras personas que conocer. Tu vida no estaría lacrada a siete vampiros. – Volteé a mirar la pared arriba a mi cama. – Perdón si dije muchas cosas duras en masa. Es mejor no arruinar tu sueño de cristal. – Volteé nuevamente a mirarle e ya no estaba. Fui hasta la ventana. Aún miraba me desde el árbol frente a mi casa. Todo lo anterior se desvaneció cuando sentí que iría partir.

Sé que seré mucho egoísta si te pido esto... Pero quiero que te quedes hoy. - En el árbol no pude ver su expresión, pero cuando posó en mi ventana sin hacer un mínimo ruido, supe que sus ojos brillaban, más de lo que nunca más vería.

Me gusta cuando eres egoísta.


End file.
